greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Season 15 (Grey's Anatomy)
The fifteenth season of Grey's Anatomy premiered September 27, 2018 with a two-hour premiere. It is broadcast on Thursday nights at 8 PM on ABC. Summary Plots * Cast Main Cast *Ellen Pompeo as Dr. Meredith Grey (4/4) *Justin Chambers as Dr. Alex Karev (4/4) *Chandra Wilson as Dr. Miranda Bailey (4/4) *James Pickens, Jr. as Dr. Richard Webber (4/4) *Kevin McKidd as Dr. Owen Hunt (4/4) *Jesse Williams as Dr. Jackson Avery (2/4) *Caterina Scorsone as Dr. Amelia Shepherd (4/4) *Camilla Luddington as Dr. Jo Karev (4/4) *Kelly McCreary as Dr. Maggie Pierce (4/4) *Giacomo Gianniotti as Dr. Andrew DeLuca (4/4) *Kim Raver as Dr. Teddy Altman (1/4) Recurring Guest Stars *Debbie Allen as Dr. Catherine Fox (1/4) *Chris Carmack as Dr. Atticus Lincoln (4/4) *Stefania Spampinato as Dr. Carina DeLuca (2/4) *Greg Germann as Dr. Thomas Koracick (2/4) *Sophia Taylor Ali as Dr. Dahlia Qadri (2/4) *Peyton Kennedy as Betty Nelson (2/4) *Jake Borelli as Dr. Levi Schmitt (4/4) *Rushi Kota as Dr. Vikram Roy (2/4) *Caroline Clay as Cece Colvin (3/4) *Rima Rajan as Nisha (2/4) *Jason George as Ben Warren (2/4) *Stacey Oristano as Nurse Frankie (1/4) *Jaina Lee Ortiz as Andy Herrera (1/4) *Debra Mooney as Evelyn Hunt (1/4) *Okieriete Onaodowan as Dean Miller (1/4) *Jeff Perry as Thatcher Grey *Lindsay Wagner as Helen Karev Prominent Guest Stars *Josh Radnor as John Recurring Co-Stars *Jaicy Elliot as Dr. Taryn Helm (3/4) *Alex Blue Davis as Dr. Casey Parker (2/4) *Alex Landi as Dr. Nico Kim (3/4) *Aniela Gumbs as Zola Grey Shepherd (2/4) *Payton Silver as Dr. Knox (1/4) *Grace Rowe as Paramedic Grace (1/4) *Vivian Nixon as Dr. Hannah Brody (1/4) *Frances Nichols as Nurse Karen (1/4) *Michael Anthony Rogers as Paramedic (1/4) *Kimberly Christian as Natalie Forrester (1/4) *Amari O'Neil & Amir O'Neil as Max Forrester (1/4) *Gordon James as Nurse Gregory Notes and Trivia *ABC officially renewed Grey's Anatomy for its fifteenth season on April 20, 2018. *This is the first season not to feature Jessica Capshaw, Sarah Drew, Jason George, and Martin Henderson as part of the main cast since season six, seven, and twelve, respectively. *This is the first season since season eight to feature Kim Raver as part of the main cast. She did recur on the previous season as a guest star. *The crew started preparing the sound stage for production on July 16, 2018. *The table read for the premiere took place on July 26, 2018. Filming on set started on July 30. *This season promo poster consists of two episode stills from the fourteenth season photoshopped together, with one still being from One Day Like This and the other from Who Lives, Who Dies, Who Tells Your Story. *Krista Vernoff described this season as "The Season of Love." *Ellen Pompeo will not direct an episode this season because of the extra time it requires her to be away from home. *A 30-second ad during this season cost advertisers $204,792. Episodes 15x01-1.jpg|'With a Wonder and a Wild Desire'|link=With a Wonder and a Wild Desire 15x02-1.jpg|'Broken Together'|link=Broken Together 15x03-1.jpg|'Gut Feeling'|link=Gut Feeling 15x04-1.jpg|'Momma Knows Best'|link=Momma Knows Best 15x05-1.jpg|'Everyday Angel'|link=Everyday Angel 15x06-1.jpg|'Flowers Grow Out of My Grave'|link=Flowers Grow Out of My Grave NoPicYet.jpg|'Anybody Have a Map?'|link=Anybody Have a Map? NoPicYet.jpg|'15.08' (Mid-season finale) NoPicYet.jpg|'15.09' NoPicYet.jpg|'15.10' NoPicYet.jpg|'15.11' NoPicYet.jpg|'15.12' NoPicYet.jpg|'15.13' NoPicYet.jpg|'15.14' NoPicYet.jpg|'15.15' NoPicYet.jpg|'15.16' NoPicYet.jpg|'15.17' NoPicYet.jpg|'15.18' NoPicYet.jpg|'15.19' NoPicYet.jpg|'15.20' NoPicYet.jpg|'15.21' NoPicYet.jpg|'15.22' NoPicYet.jpg|'15.23' NoPicYet.jpg|'15.24' Spoilers *As happened for the previous season, some of the cast travelled to Seattle to film scenes on location starting July 23, 2018. Confirmed cast members include Ellen Pompeo, Chandra Wilson, James Pickens, Jr., Kevin McKidd, Jesse Williams, Camilla Luddington, Caterina Scorsone, Kelly McCreary, Giacomo Gianniotti, and Kim Raver. *Meredith will find love this season, which will start with her entering the dating pool. *Camilla Luddington teased that Jo will find her specialty this season as well as the fact that we will see more of Alex's family, and even possibly meet Jo's parents. Reception DVD Release Gallery Cast Promotional Photos Posters GAS15Poster.jpeg Entertainment Weekly Covers Entertainment Weekly celebrated the show's fifteenth season with six different covers for their September 28, 2018 issue. EWS15Cover1.jpg EWS15Cover2.jpg EWS15Cover3.jpg EWS15Cover4.jpg EWS15Cover5.jpg EWS15Cover6.jpg fr:Saison 15 Category:Grey's Anatomy Category:Seasons